City of Haunted Beauty
by Isabelle Lewis
Summary: Clary is heartbroken and out for revenge anyway possible. Recent events have shattered the shadow world with Jace being the name on everyone lips. Destruction leaves a deadly path across New York and nothing will be the same again for Clary and allies. Sequel to City of heavenly fire.
1. The heartbreak isn't over

_**Chapter one**_

"Never again"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Isabelle joked with a light smirk on her face whilst throwing her athletic body on to my bed. I was small and cute whereas she was all legs and height. Simon should be thanking the stars for her picking him. Oh angel Raziel as if double dating wasn't bad enough Isabelle had brought someone who I clearly had no interest in - a random Shadowhunter friend clearly only there for the free publicity. It was awkward and the group looked mismatched. The guy was a creep who knew too much about flirting and playing footsie under the table. Nobody could replace … or fill the hole in my heart he left.

"It got you out of the house, didn't it? Move on Clary. It's time to have some fun after what happened with …"

"Jace is his damn name. Don't you get it? We loved each other for what seemed like forever and that doesn't go away easily"

"Well it did in his case" She simply didn't get it. How was she supposed to understand how I was feeling? She had safe, sweet Simon and they were perfect. No destruction, pain or heartbreak. Why was I going all green eye monster – I am not attracted to those geekly sweet guys (so cliché but isn't everything by now), I wanted more than a safe guarantee and found Jace Lightwood. People were wrong: the stars did not shine upon Morgenstern it shone on Jace and our love radiated like the sun bringing destruction to Valentine and Sebastian. I can't believe I just thought 0f it like that. It sounds so corny and straight out of Magnus' mouth.

"Look I'm just stress about the runes. Are your sure about it?" I can't believe we were going to do this, just like many had already done. Just another rite of passage for us shadowhunters. Just another thing cementing my transition from mundane to demon killer. Through all of this I had found me and who Clarissa Fairchild really was. Lies, lies and yet more lies (Thanks Valentine and mom) had led to the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Sound likes a politician's motivational speech. "Breathe would you? It's just a natural process. Alec did it." She used a sophisticated, persuasive voice like that was all she needed to sell her point

"Listen here. A- It is not a natural process that's the water cycle. We inflict this upon ourselves without ever knowing what the future may hold for us. B- Look how this worked out for Alec he sooo happy about his experience."

"That's kind of the point of this is that you are jumping into the unknown with that one person you trust as much as yourself. Also keep your voice down what if he hears you, he'll go mental. You know he hasn't coped with this as well as other has. God Jace, you really screwed us over."

"It's time for us to go to the institute, grab your stuff and go. Don't forget the stele."

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"We cannot be late to this ceremony. Have you got the red gear otherwise we'll be dead meat, darling"

"Call me it again and forget the silent brothers – I will mark you myself!"

"You kid of course."

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild you know me so well so will you do me the honour of being my Parabatai"

"Why not?"


	2. No Longer Human

Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated this recently - I've had loads of exams will work on getting the next couple of chapters up thick and fast for you. Please review I want to hear your comments. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: No longer human

Jace is always on my mind; it feels like a parasite that I couldn't fight off feeding on my happiness. I hate how weak it makes me feel that I can't even control my own mind. What's the point? We got on Raphael's old motorbike, yes the same one he took me on. I remember when we rode through the city together; it was like a storm of emotions. Could I trust in him? Did I love him? Jace Herondale held my heart even then – I just didn't realise it. 'You can never escape me' Jace's final words before his humanity was stripped leaving behind something that was unrecognisable. I constantly think about him with love and sorrow. Maybe there was no escape.

"Isabelle what was it like when you fell in love with Simon? How did it feel? The moment you realise that you could not go on without him" I asked with careful caution; I knew this was a sensitive topic. Isabelle seemed indestructible but her own emotions were powerful enough to destroy her. She always felt that her heart would shatter if she let anybody too close. Simon was good for her, his low maintenance to her high. He was a nerd who thought Dungeons and Dragons was cool (whatever you say Simon); she could have been a top model with her style and sophistication.

"A headache." Isabelle said instantly. "You know me. Tequila and high heels at Jordan's ready to make out with Jordan. Then it hit me!"

"That you were in love with Simon."

"No the headache silly. Of course Simon. Then I blacked out."

"Typical night for you then. Jace would be proud." I replied and immediately regretted it. It was one thing to think about him but mentioning his name just left the conversation stale.

"Jace loved everything except ducks. No idea where the hatred came from but it sure was funny watching him run away from ducks in Central Park"

"Jace loves everything except ducks – you got it wrong Jace is still out there"

"Clary…"

"What!"

"You saw what he did. He's no longer human! He isn't Jace anymore!"

"You're wrong – he still out there. He needs to be saved from himself."

"Just a typical, run of the mill damsel in distress. I bet he look good in a dress; he can borrow one mine."

"Isabelle"

Broadway is always beautiful at night; a sparkling gem of New York City's culture. There's always a new play to watch. Don't you just love Wicked? However none of my previous adventures in the district match Isabelle riding on a motorbike through the traffic. She is a nightmare.

Number of times I thought I was going to die: five

Number of times I laughed: two

Number of times I swore: fifteen

Number of times I thought of Jace: infinite

In a way it was worth it as we reached the institute in record time. Flames were consuming the building as Alec and Maryse ran out shouting for help. They knew the efforts were in vain but chose to ignore those thoughts. It was too late; it was always too late. Looking around at the devastation, I noticed that on the steps of the entrance was the Herondale ring.

Jace –


	3. Victims and villains

Authors note: Hope you like it. Please review and comment. I want to know how to improve.

Chapter Three: Victims and Villains

I have secret.

One nobody knows about.

Around my neck is the Morgenstern family ring the one Jace asked me to never take off and I haven't. However when Jace changed so did the ring the falling stars engraved in to turned black. Jace told me once that the ring could be used to find him, summon him. Every day I been tempted to bring him to me; a voice inside my head screams for him. I want him. I need him. I hate him. What's wrong with me?

Jace-

What have you done? Burning down the institute – what would achieve by doing that? It's like you're purposely trying to turn us against you. In a way that would make it easier for us, for me to move on but you can be saved. I can save you from yourself, from Lilith.

Salvaging what we could from the wreckage that used to be the Lightwoods' home we head to Malec's apartment. Yes even we call them that. Their apartment manages to be toned down like Alec and 'All that Jazz' like Magnus. He claims to be the one who came up with the concept of Chicago and West Side Story. He also claims his cat likes him. He is wrong on many occasions.

"I was a fool to think

unconditional love was the best;

for it is destructive love

that takes centre stage.

It lures you with passion,

the unknown.

It devours you with pleasure

and certainty.

We are all victims and villains

in its game.

It changes us and makes it better.

Nevertheless we still remain."

A pillow flew through the landing in Magnus's face. "Seriously, Magnus shut the hell up before I kill you!" Isabelle screamed at Magnus with such passion and rage you could normally expect from her. Simon was trying to calm her down; it clearly wasn't working. "CALM DOWN! Or I swear I will put a silence rune on you myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." Alec replied and did just that he placed immobilising and silencing runes on her. I cannot believe it; Isabelle is going to kill him once they wear off. He and Luke then proceeded to carry her into a spare bedroom and lock the door as a precaution. It was a wise decision. "We need a plan." Simon spoke to the group for the first time since getting here. I miss him. Nothing's been the same between us since Jace and Lilith happened. He won't even look me in the eye. I'm sorry Simon for what happened; I truly am. "We need coffee." Maia and Bat said at the same time. When did they get here? "Seriously, the institute just burned down and all you can think off is coffee." Alec stared down Maia with such intensity that he used with me when I first came to the institute. "Do not mess with this girl and her coffee." Then a mug of Dean and Deluca coffee appeared in front of Maia. "Thank you, Magnus."

"I guess we'll heading to Idris as the Clave will perceive this as a personal attack. Magnus, Luke and Maia will be allowed to come with us. Unfortunately, Simon you can't come as you're now human." Alec said with lost expression. He knew what Simon's absence could do to Isabelle.

"I know that. Plus you are going to want to leave someone here to keep an eye on things." Simon replied. Then it hit me. "I am going to grab some fresh air." I mentioned as I walked to the balcony. Taking a deep breath of the Brooklyn air, I drew a portal rune into the floor. Then I disappeared.


End file.
